


Paperwork Free

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Kissing Meme [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's expecting the usual, but there's a change in Phil's routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Prompt: Stomach Kiss

Clint watched _Dog Cops_ through slitted eyes. He was tired, exhausted by the day’s work. The water shut off in the kitchen and he could picture Phil placing the last dish in the drying rack, before drying off his hands. Phil would probably head toward his office and finish up the paperwork. When he was done for the night, he’d come and collect Clint, so that they could go to bed together.

Clint was surprised when he heard the couch squeak and a weight land on his stomach. He glanced down to meet Phil’s tired eyes and lifted a hand to stroke over Phil’s head.

“No paperwork?” Clint asked.

“Not tonight,” Phil said.

Clint smiled softly, stroking his hair gently. Phil turned, pushing Clint’s shirt up even further from it had drifted up as Clint sunk deeper and deeper into the couch. He felt the brush of Phil’s lips against his skin, before the other man turned to look at the TV.

“Start up another ep,” Phil said, and Clint complied happily.


End file.
